Unknown
Unknown (real name Saeran Choi), is one of the main antagonists of the story lines in the events of Mystic Messenger. He is the twin brother of Saeyoung Choi. During visual novel sequences, prior to the revelation of his identity, his name would be displayed as three question marks (???). Personality Saeran is very hostile and defensive towards everyone, particularly his twin, Saeyoung. This is due to having been "brainwashed" and tricked into believing he was abandoned by Saeyoung when they were younger. He has become very paranoid and refuses to trust anyone for fear of being betrayed again. Appearance He has white hair with the ends dyed pink and bright green eyes. He is seen wearing a red tank top with a black jacket over it. He has a black choker around his neck and a black spiked bracelet on his right wrist, and has a large amount of tattoos on his body. His height and weight are probably around the same number as Seven's. At several points of the story events, he wears a black mask. Background Prologue: Secret Bad Ending During the prologue, it is possible to get a secret ending with Unknown. Answer the questions however you want up until he sends you to the house, then answer them as shown. Unknown: "Is there a password lock on the door?" You respond "Hmm. Don't see one." He the asks "There's really nothing?" Reply "There's nothing" He'll then send you back to the apartment, after he asks the last time say "it's not there". This will trigger the secret visual novel sequence, which leads to a bad end. Relationships SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. V Saeran is presumably close to V as both V and Rika took in Saeran and treated him as family while Seven left to work towards a better future for them both. Not much is known however. Zen During Zen's route, he will meet Saeran and automatically despise him. Telling him to let go of MC. However within the other routes, Zen will be disturbed and cautious of the mysterious hacker, not knowing who the person is. Seven / Saeyoung Seven is Saeran's twin brother and the two grew up in a broken family. When they were young, their father ran in the presidential election and their mother constantly blackmailed him to send them money, lest she reveals the existence of their two sons. Said mother often abused Saeran as he was weaker and fell sick more often in comparison to Seven. Seven trained himself to hack and took it upon himself to help his brother and himself to have a good future. However, Seven met V and Rika who convinced him to join them - on the condition that he leave Saeran behind. Yoosung In Yoosung's bad end, Saeran forces him into a role-playing game where Saeran continuously tortures Yoosung. Yoosung is held captive by Saeran by the threat that he would hack and destroy the RFA. Trivia * Saeran's hair was naturally red at birth, however, he dyed it white (with reddish tips) later on. At the end of Secrets 02, it appears to have reverted to the same shade of red as Saeyoung. * Saeran's eyes were originally the same color as Saeyoung's (gold), but appears to have been changed to a light mint color (through what process is not mentioned). At the end of Secrets 02, his eyes remain the same mint color. * During the prologue, when he asks you to help him return the phone say "No. You're creepy" after what he says, reply "No;;" He will proceed to send you an image of a complete stranger to you, which will mislead the player into believing his words. * One of the punishments he described to have been given as a child was to be tied up and forced to stand for hours. * It is implied in a visual novel sequence (during day 10, Yoosung's route), that Saeran killed his mother. Category:Characters Category:Male